The List
by omon
Summary: This moment is perfect. The coolest place on earth; Fenway Park, and as I look at this woman before me, this perfect, unbelievable, incredible woman, I realize. I realize that this is no longer my favourite place. Fenway is no longer my home, because that definition has altered. No longer is my home this park, but it is this woman.


Snowflakes the size of cotton balls fall from the sky with conviction.

Thick and fluffy and breathtaking.

As if the Gods themselves had a pillow fight and made a mess; ripped the linens.

And it's beautiful.

Her fingers are small and delicate in mine.

Laced together like ribbon as we run through the gates to the park.

"Jane!" My name tumbles from her as she giggles. "Where are we going?"

She has never liked surprises.

Never liked not knowing.

But today is my turn.

I'm in control.

I stop quickly and she almost runs into the back of me.

She giggles again.

And it is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

Like angels singing or a river running.

Artistic.

Like poetry.

I turn and face her, bringing our bodies flush against each other.

Cool winter jacket against soft warm peacoat.

A pair of opposites.

A perfect match.

I smile down at her devilishly and I see her teeth bite down on her lower lip, trying to stifle a smile.

"Maura," I say. "Do you have no patience at all?"

Her smile erupts once more as she finds the tips of her toes, stretching up to hover her lips atop of mine.

Close.

But not touching.

I can feel the electricity running between us.

Like a power line.

Thick and real and buzzing with anticipation.

"Not when it comes to you." she mumbles into me.

And I swoon.

And my knees go weak.

And for a moment I lose my grip on what is happening because her lips are on mine.

And her breath is on my cheek.

And her tongue is on my lips.

And at the last moment she pulls away.

Entwining our hands once more.

And all I want to do is twist my fingers through her hair and bring her back.

Bring her closer.

But she smiles and snickers an evil little snicker and I just glare at her.

Trying not to smile back.

Trying to hide the sparkle in my eyes.

Because I know it's there.

And I know she sees it.

And she knows she's won.

"Oh just shut up and keep going." I say, as I turn to continue guiding us to our destination.

Our future.

I feel her smiling even though I cannot see her.

It warms me so fully.

So completely.

Makes me feel snug and toasty despite the snow that has taken on a life of it's own.

We run and I hear my shoes smacking the pavement.

One after another.

And it strikes something within me.

Every step is bringing me closer to my life.

My destiny.

With this woman who is everything I ever dreamed of loving.

Everything I ever dreamed of waking up to every morning.

She is sugary sweet.

She is my very own batch of cotton candy.

And feeling her,

being able to love her.

Has woken me.

Brought me to life while simultaneously putting me to sleep.

Content and comfortable and _warm_.

The warmest feeling that I've ever felt.

Like jumping into a pile of sheets that just came from the drier.

All encompassing.

Eternal.

Finally I see the light that I've been waiting for.

A sign that Franky and Tommy got their job done.

We hit the last gate and I turn and look at her, brushing a stray hair away from her pink cheeks.

"Close your eyes." I say.

Her brows crease. She pulls her lip between her teeth and bites down softly.

"Jane-" she begins, but I stop her with my lips.

I can sense the anticipation; the fear.

"How much do you trust me, Maura." I whisper into her.

Her eyes flutter shut.

She shakes her head. "More than anything." she responds.

I place a quick kiss to the tip of her nose as I pull back.

Looking deep into her.

"Then close your eyes."

After a beat, she obeys.

And they flutter shut.

Her lashes flecked with little white particles coming to rest gingerly upon her cheeks.

I stand before her, take her hands in mine, and lead her out onto the field.

I lead her through the path that has been made and bite my lip.

I look around.

This moment is perfect.

This place is perfect.

The coolest place on earth.

Fenway Park.

And as I look at this woman before me.

This perfect, unbelievable, incredible woman,

I realize.

I realize that this is no longer my favourite place.

Fenway is no longer my home.

The definition has altered.

No longer is my home this park.

But it is this woman.

My Maura.

_She_ is my favourite place.

This person.

Right here.

This person who trusts me and loves me and likes to be with me.

This person who brushes my hair and kisses my eyelids.

This person.

My person.

And I want to feel that for the rest of my life.

Want to feel at home.

Like this.

Like right now.

Finally we are where we need to be.

I drop her hands and take a step back from her.

"Open your eyes, pretty girl." I instruct.

She does.

And she gasps.

She looks around, one hand finding her mouth, the other finding her heart.

"Jane," she breathes. "Did you do this?"

The whole stadium is filled with flickering candles and twinkling Christmas lights.

The lights in the stands are turned off, the only source of illumination coming from the hundreds of candles that have marked a trail to the center, right over the pitchers mound.

She looks back at me, eyes wide.

She breathes my name once more and it sounds like music.

Like a flute or violin.

Like something worth listening to.

"Maura," I say.

I can feel my hands shaking.

"Do you know where we are?"

She nods.

I smile.

She hesitates before she answers.

I can see her desperately trying to keep calm.

"Fe- Fenway." she manages.

Her voice is little and childlike and so, so nervous.

It makes me smile.

Makes me love her more, if that's even possible.

"You're right." I continue. "This is Fenway."

I look around.

"My entire life, this has been my favourite place in the world.

I grew up and told myself that one day, I would stand on this mound.

And I would look out at the crowd.

And my life would be complete."

I step closer.

String my fingers through hers.

Bring them between us.

Close.

"But somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that it was just a dream.

Fleeting. Like an idea that never properly developed.

And as I got older, I realized that it would probably never happen.

I'd never get to stand in this spot.

I'd never get to really be here."

I shrug my shoulders.

Stepping closer until there is no space left between us at all.

"But I was wrong."

Her breath catches in her throat.

I see her eyes glaze over.

"Because it's happening.

And I'm here.

And I'm looking at you.

And you're everything.

You're the whole world.

And my life _is_ complete."

I step back again.

Putting distance between us.

Her fingers reach for me feebly but fall back to her sides.

I see the first tear mark it's territory on her cheek, and I want to kiss it away.

But I wait.

And I continue.

"Maura, when I am old, and I am lived, I want to look back and know that I did everything I wanted to do.

I want to have checkmarks beside everything on my list.

But the only way I'll be able to do that is if I'm with you.

Because Maur, you're the only thing that's on that list."

I reach my hand deep into my pocket and pull out a tiny velvet box.

I take a step closer, and bend to one knee.

"As long as were together, Maura, I have everything I need.

I've done everything I'll ever want to do."

I flick the box open and watch her eyes go wide.

Her hands cover her mouth as it falls open.

"Maura Dorthea Isles," I begin, the question like a bead on my tongue, ready to drop.

But she interrupts me.

A giggle escapes from behind her fingers as she nods her head vigorously.

"Yes, Jane" she responds. "Yes, _yes_."

I slip the diamond around the finger on her left hand and before I have time to stand, her arms are around my neck.

Her face pressed into my skin.

"You didn't even let me ask." I whisper into her hair.

I feel her laugh. "I don't care."

Behind her I hear cheers as our family turns on their flashlights, showing themselves for the first time from their position in the first row.

I feel her tears drop onto my neck, and I hold her closer.

I feel the tremble of her fingers as the pull through my damp curls and it makes my throat itch with tears of my own.

"Jane," she says, her voice shaky and new.

She pulls back to look into my eyes.

Her ringed hand coming up to push a piece of snowy hair behind my ear.

"You're the only thing on my list, too."

And then she kisses me.

And it is meaningful.

And it is deep.

And for a moment I forget where we are, or what just happened.

I forget that I just proposed to the love of my life.

And I forget that she said yes.

The ground beneath me shifts and drops out from below.

Because she is so perfect.

I look at her and see everything good in the world looking back at me.

I see the Red Sox winning the series, and I see that first summer night after a freezing cold winter.

I see clouds and sunsets and beaches that serve drinks with fancy umbrellas.

I look at her, and I see that basket of newly dried linens.

White, and pure, and full of potential.

Waiting to be looked at and explored and spilled upon with love.

I look into her eyes, and I feel it.

And when her lips find mine once more, I am over.

I am fully encircled in the warmth that she provides.

Like linens on a cool winter evening.

All encompassing.

Eternal.

And forever.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
